Love Makes Me Dizzy
by The Consumables
Summary: NarutoInuyasha xover AU After Kagome goes out on a date with Naruto things start to change. New titles are given, friends are lost, new ones are made, a love war begins. Vote 4 Pairings Title use to be 'Pretty Rose'


Black-Cherry: (Sigh) Love is for the weak minded... Don't you agree Hot-Wings? (Sigh)

Hot-Wings: (Giggling uncontrollably) Huh? (Blush) Oh... yeah!

Pine-Cones: Happy Belated Valentines-Day everyone! I found alot roses, cards, and stuff in my locker today! People must really love me!

Choco-Taco: Surprisingly... it's true. Anyways here's the fanfic...

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Inuyasha or Naruto!**

**Chapter 1: Pretty Rose**

* * *

A young girl in her mid-teens was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her waist-length bluish-black hair. Once finished, she sat down her brush next to the comb and other hair products. After staring at her goregous reflection, she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dark blue-jean skirt and white tank-top with a sparkly-silver message that said "Angel". She glanced at the small pink clock on her study-desk... "Oh it's only 8:49..." she whispered, not worried in the least. That is until it finally clicked in her head. 

"I'M GONNA BE LATE" she screamed while quickly slipping her into her navy combat boots.

She stuffed all the Valentines presents she bought in her regular-sized bag and made a mad dash for the front door. While rushing down stairs, she gave her grandfather a quick "good morning" and ignored his muttering about how her friends were a bad influence on her.

"Morning sis" her younger brother yawned.

"Mornin' Souta" she responded before giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"See ya later Kagome" the middle-aged woman waved while seeing her daughter off.

"Bye mom!"

-------

Kagome stopped and panted as she finally made it to school. Unfortunately the school-gates were already closed meaning she was late. (They do that in Japan) Kagome scanned the area and saw no one was outside. She quickly hopped the gate and with a smile on her face, she made her way into the school.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sango-chan" she greeted her friends, who were also late. They allowed her to wriggle her way between them and wrap her arms around their shoulders. "Hey Kagome" they chorused in unison.

The pink-haired beauty giggled," Kagome-chan... who are you giving your V-Day gift to?" Kagome blinked and looked down at their moving feet... trying to hide her blush. Sango and Sakura looked at each other and smirked.

"Is it Sesshomauru?"

"N-no."

"Is it Inuyasha?"

"Hell no."

"Is it Gaara?"

"Not this time..."

"This time?"

"Don't ask" Kagome blushed remembering last year on Valentines Day.

"Is it... Sasuke" Sango smirked as Kagome stiffened.

Sakura pouted and filled her cheeks with air before yelling," KAGOME! SASUKE'S MINE! We agreed to let me have Sasuke-kun!" Kagome stopped and unwrapped her arms from her friends' shoulders. She looked to ground guiltily. When she finally looked up at them, she pouted and showed them her big, shiny pleading blue-gray eyes. Sakura sighed and looked away," he better not ask you out... damn puppy dog eyes..."

Kagome grinned as Sakura sulked and walked ahead of them.

-------

Kagome inhaled deeply and then exhaled a few moments later. Her next class -Math- was the only one she had with Sasuke. Kagome scurried to her locker to get the books she need. But as soon as she opened the door, a mountain of Valentines gifts fell to the floor. There were boxes of chocolate, teddy bears, cards, invitations to some parties, and even a bouquet of roses. Kagome laughed nervousl as people gawked at the gifts and then went on their merry way. After popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, Kagome grabbed her books and stuffed the presents back into her locker.

She walked down the hall way and turned the corner. Kagome entered the classroom on time and sat at an empty seat next to boy she wasn't interested in. When the lesson began Kagome opened her note book and began doodling pictures of her and Sasuke. At least that's what they were _suppose_ to be... The teen sighed and turned to an empty page...

Suddenly she turned and looked at the boy next to her... who was trying to copy someone else's notes with out anyone noticing. Kagome smiled softly and she began to draw him... Spiky sun-kissed blond hair, cute blue eyes, and strange markings on his cheeks that could pass as whiskers. (Choco-Taco: Hm.. are they whiskers?)

-------

**RRrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg**

Kagome jumped as the bell woke her up from her nap. 'When did I fall asleep' Kagome thought as she closed her note book. Everyone scurried out the class room. Kagome blushed and gulped as she saw Sasuke turning down another poor girl... It made her nervous. Kagome took a step toward him and suddenly...

**CRASH!**

Something ran straight into her! Kagome and all her belongings fell to the ground. Kagome groaned and rubbed her sore bottom. It was the blond boy from class...

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" he yelled at some one else. Obviously he wasn't aware that he bumped into her... Kagome shrugged it off and looked around for Sasuke... who was no where to be found! Kagome almost yelled "DAMN IT ALL" but instead she sighed and picked her book and ran to her next class. She thought, ' I didn't have Sasuke's gift with me anyway...'

Little did she know, the young beauty left her note book lying helplessly on the floor.

---------

"So did you give him the gift yet" Sango asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Kagome sniffed and shoved a handful of sour cream and onion potatoe chips into her mouth," no... when I was about to that... that boy bumped into me and I lost Sasuke!"

"What boy?"

"I dunno... some loser I guess."

Sakura grabbed Kagome's bottle of pepsi and drank it half way down.

"HEY!"

Before Kagome could finish it off, Sango grabbed it and chugged the rest of it down.

"SA-KU-RA! SANGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The duo laughed and ran off. Kagome poked her bottom lip out and glared at the empty bottle.

--------

The day was over and Kagome _still _didn't give Sasuke her gift. "Oh well" she sighed "it doesn't matter he probably have tons of presents..." Kagome looked back at her school longingly and then turned heel and began walking home.

"Hey you! WAIT A SEC!"

Kagome continued walking... thinking the person was yelling at some one else. Without warning, the blond boy from math class jumped in front of her, blocking her path. Kagome glared at him, secretly trying to blame him for her misfortune," what do you want" she asked icily. A blush crept onto the boy's face and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well... um..." he began.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

Kagome didn't mean to be so cruel, but she was having a bad day. "I found this... and it had your name in it and..." he trailed off blushing some more as he handed Kagome her note book. Kagome gasped and took it slowly. Shame came to her as he began walking away. Kagome began flipping through the pages and stopped at the very well drawn picture she drew of the boy. And where she wrote? Unknown Boy, it was scratched out and in sloppy hand-writing it read: Naruto Uzamaki. Kagome smiled andturned the page again and found a rose taped to the back of the page where Kagome drew _Naruto_.

Kagome took it and ran after Naruto. She tapped him on the shoulder and met his grin. She returned it ten-fold.

"Happy Valentines" he began but he stopped as

Kagome placed a kiss on his tanned cheek.

-------

From behind bushes Sasuke, Sakura, and Sango watched the whole scene play out. Kagome was blushing, he was too, Kagome said something, and suddenly he yelled "Believe It". Sango giggled and asked," so who did you give your Valentine to Sasuke?" An of out character, blush appeared on his face. He grumbled," no one... Valentines is for losers" and stuff like that. He kept a strong grip on the nicely wrapped gift in is pocket that was labeled: _To Kagome_.

* * *

Pine-Cones: O...kay? 

Hot-Wings: What? Was that?

Choco-Taco: (Sigh dreamily) Romance...

Everyone else: (Sweat drop)


End file.
